Los diez días que cambiaron todo
by evilcherry
Summary: Todos estaban en Harranhal. Todos querían estar en Harrenhal, pues se llevaría a cabo el torneo más grande que se había visto en los Siete Reinos. El torneo duró diez días. Esos diez días que cambiarían todo.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era una mañana soleada y resplandeciente aquel día en el año de la Falsa Primavera. Carruajes opulentos y a la vez carretas modestas llegaban en filas por los caminos de barro fresco a la Tierra de los Ríos. El aire frío de aquella hora temprana se mezclaba con el olor a tierra, humedad y a la vez, la inmundicia de la basura y la orina acumulada en algunas de las callejuelas.

Pese a que el sol no se había asomado hacía más de una hora, todos en la región estaban en pie y en sus funciones, pues al día siguiente comenzaba el bullado y escandaloso Torneo de Lord Whent, tras casi un año completo de promoción en todos los rincones del reino. El ambiente estaba inyectado de una emoción que nunca se había sentido en el castillo de Harrenhal, pues, nunca antes se había realizado semejante evento en el lugar.

Hacía un par de meses ya se rumoreaba que no sólo el atractivo príncipe Rhaegar asistiría para participar en el torneo, sino el mismísimo Rey Aerys II. Pero debía de ser sólo eso: un rumor. El rey Aerys no dejaba Fortaleza Roja hacía años ni se mostraba al público. ¿Por qué comenzaría a hacerlo ahora? Algunos creían incluso que el mismo Lord Whent había provocado tales rumores para glorificar aún más su venidero torneo. Sea como fuese, el comercio florecía.

Los señores y señoras más poderosos llegaban desde distintos reinos en desfiles interminables de carruajes, caballos y estandartes. La comitiva de carruajes de la gran familia Stark, hacía su entrada a los terrenos de Harrenhal. Los muros y paredes habían sido cautamente adornados con guirnaldas de flores y enredaderas. Lyanna se asomó por la ventanilla de su carro, siendo brevemente encandilada por el reflejo incoloro del sol. No iba un solo día y ya extrañaba Invernalia.

Carruajes adelante iba Lord Robert Baratheon, su prometido. Era el primer evento público de aquel tamaño en el que asistirían oficialmente como prometido y prometida, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Robert le había pedido su mano en compromiso a su padre, Rickard Stark, y ya había hecho las pases con la idea de convertirse en su esposa en un futuro próximo, a pesar de que al inicio no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

 _Después de que padre le había dado la noticia y ella había aceptado, cumpliendo con su deber y honor con la Casa Stark, Robert se había sentado junto a ella durante el banquete. No fue hasta terminado este que sintió su puerta sonar dos veces, y luego escuchó la voz de su hermano, Eddard, preguntando si estaba disponible y si podía pasar. Ella sabía sobre qué quería conversar su hermano, y después de una pequeña charla cordial, Ned tomó la iniciativa._

 _\- Es un buen hombre, Robert. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Le había preguntado con una sonrisa. La habitación era alumbrada por la luz tenue irradiada por las brasas que quedaban de la chimenea, ya con el fuego extinguido._

 _\- Lo sé. Cualquier mujer estaría fascinada de ser su prometida._

 _\- Pero no te ves fascinada – Había comentado. Sus miradas se encontraron. Lyanna sabía que no podía mentirle a su hermano._

 _\- Debería saber lo afortunada que soy de merecer el amor de Lord Robert. Sé que cuidará bien de mí, y hará lo imposible para entregarme una buena vida, llena de comodidades. Puedo ver en sus ojos que es honesto sobre el cariño que siente por mí._

 _\- ¿Entonces?_

 _\- Seré la dama de Bastión de Tormentas, viviendo tan lejos de mis amados hermanos, mi amada familia y el Norte…_

 _\- Te acostumbrarás – le aseguró Ned._

 _\- Sé que lo haré – replicó, no demasiado convencida – Ned…_

 _\- ¿Sí, hermana?_

 _\- En el fondo, ¿Crees que Robert será un buen marido? – preguntó. Antes de que su hermano mayor comenzara a asentir vehemente como respuesta, volvió a hablar – Los rumores vuelan, incluso de una región a otra tan lejana como Invernalia. Me temo que… Robert nunca se quedará en una sola cama._

 _Ned sonrió ante la honestidad brutal de su hermana menor, ligeramente incómodo, ligeramente enternecido por ella, y aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, ligeramente preocupado por el mismo motivo. Pero era él quien tenía que velar por aquella unión, asegurándole a Lyanna que Robert iba a cambiar rotundamente tras contraer las responsabilidades del matrimonio._

 _\- Es cierto que Robert ha sido un hombre de muchas mujeres hasta ahora – le explicó en un susurro, tomando su mano cuidadosamente – Pero, mi adorada Lyanna, él tiene claro que todo eso terminará tan pronto como—_

 _\- Escuché que ya ha sido padre de una niña en el Valle – interrumpió._

 _\- Sé lo que has escuchado. Lyanna, Robert es un buen hombre y sea lo que sea que haya hecho en el pasado quedará atrás una vez que comience su nueva vida contigo. Sé que no te faltará el respeto. Lo conozco bien. El amor que él te profesa es sincero. Te ama – aseguró – casi con devoción._

 _Lyanna había sonreído ante el intento de su hermano. No ponía en duda que así fuese, pero no era tan inocente como las demás señoritas con las que había crecido, que creían rápidamente en los juramentos y promesas de cambio y de amor._

 _\- El amor es dulce, mi querido Ned. Pero no puede cambiar la verdadera naturaleza de las personas._

 _\- ¿En qué momento has crecido tanto? – preguntó su hermano, mientras se ponía de pie, entretenido por las palabras de su hermana. Pasó su dedo índice rápidamente por la nariz de la chica de catorce años y luego se despidió dándole un beso en la frente – Espero que no te quedes pensándolo demasiado y logres descansar esta noche._

Junto al colosal castillo de paredes negras había un lago. Lyanna pudo verlo desde la ventanilla. Decidió, astutamente, escaparse bajo el pretexto de necesitar estirar las piernas, e ir a recorrer la hermosa ladera de ese lago y así, no tener que ayudar a sus hermanos a levantar la tienda. Si hacía algo de calor, quizás hasta podría sumergir sus pies en el agua helada.

\- Es peligroso que andes por ahí sola, Lyanna – previno su hermano Brandon.

\- Sólo será un breve paseo – rogó ella - Me aseguraré de que nadie se dé cuenta de mi ausencia.

El torneo aún no comenzaba. Todavía no habría encuentros ni reuniones con reyes y señores. Todavía no tenía que presentarse como una dama de Invernalia, como la prometida de Robert Baratheon. Así que, sin que ninguno de sus hermanos o su padre se diera cuenta, mucho menos su prometido, se escabulló por los terrenos de las afueras de ese enorme y negro castillo, usando un vestido cómodo, grueso y oscuro, con su pequeña espada colgando desde su cinturón de cuero.

Llegó a orillas del lago poco después, sintiendo el bullicio del gentío tras de ella a pesar de estar a cientos de metros de distancia. El olor no era agradable. Tampoco lo eran los mosquitos que volaban zumbando cerca de su oído. Pero desde allí podía verse la pequeña y sagrada Isla de los Rostros, en donde contaba la leyenda, todos los árboles eran arcianos, y en todos ellos había un rostro tallado por los Niños del Bosque.

Estaba ensimismada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Lejos de ella, pero también en la orilla, había un hombre joven y solitario, usando una armadura pero no su casco, dejando ver su rostro pálido y su cabello largo, liso y platinado que ondulaba con la brisa. _Es el príncipe Rhaegar,_ pensó Lyanna, sorprendida por estar viendo al futuro rey de los Siete Reinos, solo en un lugar como ese. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero estaba al tanto de lo que decía la gente sobre él. La curiosidad impedía que quitara su vista de encima, hasta que él también la miró.

Rhaegar acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica y la observó, encontrándose con su mirada. Estaba tan lejos que apenas podía distinguir las facciones de su cara, mucho menos saber quién era. Por supuesto, ella bajó la mirada unos segundos después de haber sostenido la mirada. A él no le importaba que lo miraran. Era el príncipe Rhaegar, hijo del rey Aerys. Había crecido siendo observado por todo el mundo.

Lyanna bajó la vista por tan solo un minuto mientras pensaba que había algo fascinante en el joven príncipe a quien no conocía. Quizás, era simplemente el hecho de haberlo visto en aquella faceta solitaria, de haberlo encontrado contemplando la calma del lago y de la Isla de los Rostros al igual que ella, al mismo tiempo. Cuando levantó la vista para volver a mirarlo, ya no había nadie en el lugar.


	2. Howland Reed

**Howland Reed.**

 **(Primer día del Gran Torneo de Harrenhal).**

Ser Arthur dio una larga mirada a su amigo y acompañante, Rhaegar, antes de tomar asiento en la mesa junto a él, desperezándose. Dejó su magnífica espada, Albor, reposar sobre la mesa para no cargar su peso ni sentirse incómodo en la posición relajada de asiento. El hombre, junto a él, lo miró sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego sonrió. Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y todavía no lograba descifrar aquellas miradas, probablemente llenas de reflexiones, que le daba Rhaegar Targaryen, príncipe de Los Siete Reinos.

No estaban solos, pese a que se sentían solos en aquel lugar. El personal de la casa Whent corría de un lado para otro ordenando el enorme salón de piedra en donde se llevaría a cabo el festín inaugural esa noche, en el Castillo Harrenhal. Por supuesto, el príncipe Rhaegar y la princesa Elia, al igual que miembros de la familia real, habían sido invitados a alojar en el famoso castillo, lleno de leyendas.

Arthur le dio una mirada, consciente de toda la historia contada y no contada del lugar, el castillo más grande y a la vez, más horroroso de Poniente. Desde que había puesto pie en el lugar había sentido una sensación desagradable que no podía explicar. Como si sus paredes grandes y oscuras le hicieran sentir atrapado dentro del lugar.

Pero Rhaegar no parecía preocuparse. Acercó su oído derecho a las cuerdas de su arpa, ya sobre la mesa, y tocó delicadamente sus cuerdas provocando una breve pero bella melodía. Y tras hacerlo, pareció satisfecho.

\- ¿Planeas tocar esta noche?

\- Ningún festín puede estar completo sin una canción, mi amigo – replicó sonriendo gentilmente.

\- Tú y tu jodida arpa – comentó el otro, medio en burla, pero ya acostumbrado. Le preocupaba que Rhaegar no se preocupara lo suficiente de las cosas realmente importantes - ¿Estás al tanto de lo que dice la gente, Rhaegar?

\- Algo escuché.

\- Es grave. Deberías hacerte cargo de esos rumores antes de que se hagan demasiado grandes.

\- Este reino vive de sus rumores, Arthur. No querrás quitarles eso.

\- Esta es una acusación – le susurró, para que el personal de la familia Whent no escuchara – Una acusación directa hacia ti. Una acusación de derrocar a tu propio padre.

Además, en Poniente, todos tenían oídos. Incluso las paredes.

\- La gente se dará cuenta de que son sólo rumores cuando mi padre no se aparezca en el torneo – dijo en un tono simple, como si de verdad lo creyera. Pero Arthur no estaba tan seguro. Había una electricidad extraña en el ambiente. Una energía casi palpable de que este evento no sería como cualquier otro.

\- ¿Qué pasará si se aparece?

Esta vez Rhaegar apartó su vista de las delgadas cuerdas de su arpa y miró a su amigo. Arthur siempre se había preocupado demasiado por él y por su familia reinante. Probablemente él había tenido la culpa de eso cuando, muy joven, comenzó a confidenciarle a su mejor amigo todo lo que pensaba acerca de ser un príncipe. Acerca de llevar una vida que no encajaba demasiado bien con su melancólica personalidad. Y sobre todo, acerca de tener un padre que comenzaba a ceder a la locura cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo.

\- Si se aparece, comenzaré a escuchar tus aprehensiones más seguido, mi amigo.

\- Sea como sea, no creerás que Lord Whent ha podido financiar todo esto por sí mismo.

\- No lo creo ni por un segundo – contestó el príncipe, volviendo nuevamente su atención a su arpa.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién piensas que ha sido?

Rhaegar tenía completa claridad de quién, en Los Siete Reinos, era suficientemente rico como para financiar un torneo semejante, con los premios más escandalosos y adinerados que se habían visto, sin que se notara el gasto en su patrimonio. Sabía, a su vez, que esa misma persona que tenía en mente, tenía suficientes motivos para boicotear al Rey Aerys. Pero por sobre todo, tenía claro que _la araña_ tenía pajaritos en todos los castillos de Poniente, y no se arriesgaría a decir nada en voz alta.

\- Hay tantas posibilidades como intrigas en este reino.

Arthur asintió, entendiendo la respuesta intencionalmente vaga.

\- Creo que tienes este torneo ganado – dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

\- Creo que tienes una visión muy pobre de ti mismo, Arthur.

El príncipe le sonrió ampliamente y con toda honestidad, pues creía que su mejor amigo era el mejor guerrero vivo en los Siete Reinos. Arthur, por otra parte, todavía recordaba con amargura la derrota que había sufrido en el Torneo de Bastión de Tormentas, un par de años antes.

\- Me derrotaste con toda facilidad en Bastión de Tormentas—

\- ¿Facilidad? – interrumpió – Ha sido suerte. Me es difícil olvidar la paliza que me diste en Lannisport. Supongo que lo que ocurra este año podrá servir como un desempate.

\- Algo me dice que no pondrás ni un mínimo esfuerzo en este torneo, Rhaegar.

Nuevamente su amigo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con ese par de ojos color índigo. Esta vez había una chispa en ellos que le aseguraba que había dado en el clavo, y a Rhaegar le hacía gracia. El torneo no era importante para él, así como nunca lo había sido pelear ni blandir una espada.

\- Todavía no encuentro un motivo por el que quisiera ganar el torneo – aceptó con franqueza – Quizás encuentre uno por estos días.

\- ¿Asistirás con la princesa al festín?

\- No lo he discutido con ella. De seguro vendrá por un momento breve, a saludar. Pero preferirá regresar con Rhaenys tan pronto como pueda.

\- Ashara no estará complacida si tiene que dejar el festín antes de tiempo – rio un poco. Su hermana era dama de compañía de la princesa Elia - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Planeas hacer lo mismo?

\- Lo que yo planeo… - murmuró, más bien como una reflexión para sí mismo – Es tocar mi canción.

Dicho esto se puso de pie. Quería estirar las piernas y dar una caminata cerca del lago, nuevamente. Por el olor que había a orillas del lago no mucha gente se acercaba demasiado, y en esos días tumultuosos se mantenía como uno de los lugares menos ruidosos para pensar. Quería ver si se encontraba una vez más con aquella muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca como la nieve, aunque no sabía el motivo. Se preguntaba si aquella chica asistiría al festín de aquella noche.

\- Nos vemos esta noche, Arthur.

Lyanna despertó aquella mañana, sola en su tienda. La nodriza ya no estaba, de seguro había ido a buscar desayuno, pero había dejado sobre una de las sillas un delicado vestido de seda celeste pálido. No pudo evitar rodar sus ojos pues, odiaba usar vestidos, y aún más aquellos de telas frágiles que se doblaban, ensuciaban o rasgaban con facilidad. Justo al lado se encontraba el mismo vestido que había usado el día anterior. Su orgulloso vestido norteño y negro.

Minutos más tarde salió de su tienda, junto a la de sus hermanos. Tras levantar la mirada, vio a un par de mujeres caminando con dificultad, enterrando sus zapatos en el barro medio seco, intentando salir rápido de allí, escandalizadas. Ella estaba acostumbrada al barro y a la nieve acumulada, pues había crecido en Invernalia.

Tres caballeros pasaron frente a ella cabalgando caballos hermosamente cuidados, llevando estandartes de diferentes colores en sus manos. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar de quiénes se trataban o de qué casa eran. Su atención había quedado enganchada en aquellas maravillosas criaturas que tanto amaba. A veces maldecía ser una mujer. Maldecía, sobretodo, ser la única mujer de los cuatro hermanos. Ella podía cabalgar igual o mejor que ellos. Podría blandir una espada y pelear como cualquiera de ellos.

¡Probablemente ella deseaba más que todos los demás usar una armadura, mirar las justas, y hasta participar en uno de aquellos combates! Pero no podía. A ella le tocaba verse perfecta en un vestido de seda y sentarse junto a su prometido, Robert.

Justo entonces, la única persona en el mundo que a veces se olvidaba de tratarla como una chica acababa de salir de una de las tienda.

\- ¿Por qué no vas y le pides matrimonio a uno de esos caballos? – le preguntó Benjen, su hermano menor, mientras apartaba la tela de la carpa para salir de ella – Estoy seguro de que Lord Robert lo entenderá.

\- Que daría por cabalgar por estos terrenos… - murmuró, deseosa. No había una mejor forma de conocer un lugar que sobre un caballo, y Harrenhal se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

\- Adivina quién sí lo va a hacer – replicó sonriendo abiertamente con sorna.

Lyanna hizo un ademán intentando atraparlo por el hombro de su ropaje, pero sus botas se hundieron en el suelo ante el brusco movimiento, y Benjen aprovechó para escapar, riendo por su mala suerte. Sólo tenían un año de diferencia. Era cercana a todos ellos por igual, pero de diferentes maneras. Brandon y Ned la cuidaban, la aconsejaban y guiaban, por lo que su cariño era más cordial. Pero no con Benjen.

\- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?

\- Me he despertado con el bullicio – replicó ella – Pero aprovecharé la mañana para recorrer el terreno. ¿Quieres venir?

\- No. Y tú no deberías ir tampoco. La nodriza se enojará contigo. Ayer no estaba muy complacida cuando le dijimos que habías ido al lago. Estaba aún más escandalizada cuando se dio cuenta de que fuiste sin compañía.

Lyanna le dio una mirada llena de picardía, risueña, y haciendo caso omiso, se encaminó para recorrer el lugar y desaparecer lo antes posible de la vista de su cuidadora y sus hermanos mayores. De regreso en su hogar, Invernalia, si bien no le gustaba demasiado a su nodriza ni a su padre, hacían vista ciega a sus escapadas a caballo para recorrer los hermosos y extensos terrenos del norte.

Pero la Tierra de los Ríos era un terreno nuevo y completamente distinto. Desconocido. Quizás hasta peligroso. Eso era lo que lo volvía tan atractivo para ella, en cierta forma. Si tan sólo tuviera un caballo, claro, pero no lo tenía. Pero todo era distinto… Los colores de la primavera eran más nítidos e intensos ahí. Hasta los olores eran diferentes. Cada paso que daba en esa tierra era algo que creía iba a recordar para siempre.

Quizás cada primavera que viviera en el resto de su vida le traería nostalgia de aquellos días en Harrenhal.

Tras algunas vueltas a paso lento por el sector, decidiendo alejarse lo más posible del bullicio de la instalación de las corridas de cercas de madera para las justas, se encontró a sí mismo nuevamente de camino a la orilla del lago Ojo de Dioses. No podía negar que había algo en aquella isla rodeada por el agua calma que la hipnotizaba y la llamaba. Quizás, la mera carga de la leyenda que la rodeaba.

El día anterior había visto al príncipe Rhaegar. Había escuchado tantas cosas distintas sobre él, que de admitir algunas, la otra mitad no podría ser ciertas pues, no había forma de hacerlas coincidir. Algunos decían que era un príncipe gallardo, enérgico, que buscaba desde ya derrocar a su propio padre y que estaba obsesionado con la gloria de los Targaryen. Otros, que era un hombre triste y silencioso, que prefería una vida calma antes que la expectativa de convertirse, algún día en rey. ¿Lo vería de nuevo?

El sonido metálico de una espada siendo desvainada a lo lejos desvió su atención, mirando a su alrededor sin poder ver nada a primeras.

\- ¡…Esta es nuestra tierra! – escuchó gritar a un chiquillo. Su voz guio su mirada, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, en donde el césped amarillento se elevaba - ¿Quién te crees que eres, asqueroso campesino?

\- ¿Qué derecho tienes para venir aquí? – dijo otro chico, riendo con sorna.

Esta vez vio a la perfección a tres hombres altos y grandes rodeando lo que parecía ser un bulto en el camino. Pero no lo era. Era una persona, un hombre como ellos. Y por cómo vestía, parecía ser un hombre del Norte.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de haber venido, come ranas! – le gritó uno de ellos, mientras le daba una fuerte parada en las costillas. El acto fue recibido con las fuertes risas de sus compañeros, mientras el hombre en el suelo se quejaba. Y le siguió un nuevo golpe, y luego otro más.

Sin si quiera lograr pensar algo ya estaba de camino hacia aquellos chicos, con su mano firmemente alrededor del mango de su espada, en su cinturón de cuero. La sangre le hervía de rabia pues, ver que se cometía una injusticia era siempre la cosa más terrible para ella y la que despertaba fuertemente todas sus pasiones. Pero no se iba a quedar así, les daría su merecido.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – gritó, blandiendo su espada al aire - ¡Ese es un hombre de mi padre, a quien están golpeando!

Los tres muchachos se giraron en sus posiciones, mirando a quién se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Tras ver que se trataba de una mujer, no pudieron reprimir sus risas y comentarios atrevidos.

\- ¿Una mujer con una espada? – preguntó uno de ellos, burlesco.

\- Si se va ahora, podremos fingir que no se le ha ocurrido la estúpida idea de amenazarnos con su espada – dijo otro.

Lyanna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pues sus comentarios provocaban el efecto contrario en ella. Se acercó para dispersarlos y sin provocación alguna, uno de los chicos fue el primero en atacarla, sin demasiada técnica. La joven de cabellos castaños no tuvo ningún problema en tener un duelo con aquellos tres hombres simultáneamente y desarmarlos a todos, para mucho disgusto y deshonor.

Los tres tomaron sus armas en cuanto pudieron para salir corriendo por el mismo lugar del que vinieron, avergonzados. Una chica que no podía ser mayor que ellos acababa de derrotarlos.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó dulcemente, como si se tratara de una persona completamente distinta a la que acababa de batirse a duelo. Se agachó para verificar mejor el estado del hombre, quien continuaba en el suelo – ¡Por los antiguos Dioses, está herido!

\- Estoy bien – replicó el hombre, ligeramente mayor – Me ha salvado.

\- No está bien, está sangrando – replicó ella tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo – Venga, mi señor.

\- Me ha salvado – repitió él, poniéndose de pie con dificultad – Gracias, mi señora.

\- Por favor, no me llame mi señora – pidió ella – Mi nombre es Lyanna Stark, y apreciaría mucho si pudiera llamarme simplemente Lyanna.

\- Me temo que no será posible, mi señora – respondió, desviando la mirada en una pequeña reverencia de cabeza, pues no era correcto – Mi nombre es Howland Reed.

Después de negarse varias veces, pero ante la dulce y a la vez enérgica insistencia de Lyanna, Howland Reed aceptó ir con ella a la tienda de los hermanos Stark para ser curado. Tampoco le parecía correcto y se sentía completamente avergonzado de ser una molestia para la señorita Stark, pero no era fácil negarse a sus pedidos ni tampoco a su belleza. Además, por siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

Entre varias tiendas, Lyanna lo guio hacia una de las más grandes que podían verse en el sector del torneo de Harrenhal, que tanto había querido ver. Ahora se arrepentía.

\- Dígame, señor Reed. ¿Tiene pensado participar en el Torneo de Harrenhal? – preguntó la chica, mientras sacaba una serie de utensilios para ayudarlo en las curaciones.

\- Oh, no. Me temo que sólo haría un tonto de mí mismo.

\- ¿Entonces qué lo ha traído por aquí?

Podía notar que la joven chica sentía una gran curiosidad y que sus preguntas eran sinceras. Al mismo tiempo, limpiaba y curaba sus superficiales heridas en la cara con suma concentración, y al mismo tiempo, era bastante diestra. Quizás tendría práctica curando sus propias heridas o la de sus hermanos en los interminables juegos al aire libre que terminaban en caídas.

No era apropiado que él le hiciera preguntas a ella, por mucho que tuviera la misma curiosidad. ¿Cómo y dónde había aprendido a luchar así? Era una chica. No por eso era menos capaz, pero su educación se concentraba en habilidades completamente distintas, como ocurría con las mujeres nobles de todo el reino. ¿O era diferente dentro del castillo de Invernalia?

\- Dicen que será el torneo más grande que se haya visto, mi señora. Quería estar presente y verlo con mis propios ojos, tener algo que contarles a mis hijos… Cuando los tenga – Luego de decir esto, apartó la vista – Pero sin duda ha sido una mala idea…

\- Todavía no ha comenzado, señor Reed – le dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba un ungüento por sobre su ceja izquierda, sintiendo un pequeño pero ardiente dolor - ¿Por qué no viene al festín esta noche?

Antes de poder replicar, se oyeron las voces fuertes y masculinas de varios hombres. Lyanna sonrió al escucharlos, reconociendo a sus tres hermanos, y justo segundos después, entraron a la tienda sin tener idea de lo que ocurría adentro. Cuando vieron a su pequeña hermana junto a un hombre desconocido, no pudieron evitar poner una expresión de incomodidad y sorpresa.

\- Lyanna, ¿qué significa todo esto? – preguntó Brandon, el mayor de ellos. No lucía enojado, a juzgar por su expresión. Parecía, de hecho, que era algo típico de Lyanna recibirlos con sorpresas.

\- Él es el joven Howland Reed, de la Casa Reed – explicó con toda calma, al mismo tiempo que el hombre hacía una reverencia ante los tres hermanos, y esperaba que le dieran la palabra.

\- ¿Está herido, señor Reed? – preguntó Benjen, mirando los utensilios a su alrededor.

\- Lo he encontrado junto al lago, siendo golpeado por tres escuderos estúpidos y abusivos – continuó Lyanna.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó Brandon.

Howland levantó la vista. Los cuatro Stark lo miraban con calidez. El joven Eddard parecía muy tranquilo, cruzado de brazos en un rincón, mientras Brandon lo miraba intrigado y Benjen como a una especie de entretención pasajera.

\- Sí, mi señor – respondió rápidamente – Han sido sólo heridas superficiales, gracias a mi señora Lyanna. Ella me ha encontrado y ha impedido que esos escuderos siguieran golpeándome.

Benjen pareció encantado ante el hecho de que llamara s _eñora_ a Lyanna, mientras Brandon miraba a su hermana menor con recelo y luego rodaba los ojos.

\- Lyanna, ¿has estado peleando con hombres de nuevo?

\- Chiquillos, cuanto más – replicó ella con testarudez, mientras regresaba a sus labores de curación.

\- Ya sabes que esto no es Invernalia, querida hermana – la retó, aunque sin mucho ahínco. Más bien parecía que le hacía algo de gracia, pero tenía que repetir esas palabras que de seguro ya había escuchado tantas veces antes – En Harrenhal eres Lyanna Stark, señorita de Invernalia. Eres la dama del Norte, y además de eso, la prometida de Robert Baratheon. No puedes dar pie a comentarios y burlas—

\- ¡Pero Bran, lo estaban golpeando frente a mis ojos!

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana menor – Sé que hiciste lo correcto, dulce hermana. Pero ya es hora de que dejes tu espada y te arregles. El festín será en unas horas, y el joven Robert está ansioso por verte.

\- Por supuesto – comentó ella sin demasiado ánimo.

La idea de verse y sentarse junto a Robert en el festín de apertura no era para nada terrible, pues Robert seguía siendo dulce con ella y un buen amigo de su hermano, Ned. Sin embargo, en donde había vino y alcohol, siempre estaba también la posibilidad de que su enérgico prometido se emborrachara de la manera más ruidosa y escandalosa posible.

\- Te ha enviado esto, Robert – habló Ned por primera vez.

Se acercó a su hermana con una mano estirada hacia ella, en donde había un colgante de plata y ónix, negro. La joya distrajo su mirada por un momento, y luego lo tomó para guardarlo rápidamente en su bolsillo. No era la primera vez que Robert le entregaba una joya como regalo. A ella no le gustaban demasiado, pues no las usaba seguido. Pero la usaría en el festín como modo de agradecimiento.

\- Me aseguraré de darle las gracias en cuanto los vea – aseguró Lyanna con una sonrisa - ¿Usted asistirá, señor Reed?

\- No – contestó rápidamente.

\- Debería hacerlo. Usted es un noble, por lo que tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera de nosotros a asistir.

\- No creo que todos estén de acuerdo con usted, mi señora – dijo, pensando en esos tres escuderos que claramente lo habían visto como a un inferior.

\- Mi hermana tiene razón, Reed – insistió Brandon, con relajo – No debería dejarse amedrentar por lo ocurrido, y debería asistir al lugar que le corresponde. Estaremos felices de compartir nuestra mesa con usted. ¿Cierto, hermanos?

\- Sí – replicaron Eddard y Benjen inmediatamente.

\- Todo saldrá bien – le aseguró Lyanna, otra vez con aquella dulce sonrisa – Y pasará un tiempo agradable, como quería cuando decidió venir aquí.

\- Sí, mi señora – replicó, rendido ante los encantos de Lyanna y sus tres hermanos.

\- Lyanna – volvió a pedir – Dígame Lyanna.

\- Acostúmbrate, mi hermana – le dijo Ned con una sonrisa antes de dejar la tienda – Pronto estarás casada y serás una señora de tomo y lomo.

El comentario no le cayó demasiado bien, pero lo olvidó rápidamente. Benjen acababa de ofrecerle a Howland un traje formal para asistir al banquete que se llevaría a cabo en el enrome Castillo Harrenhal, horas después. Quizás se arrepentiría luego, pero al menos una cosa tenía clara al terminar aquella tarde en la tienda de los Stark. Nunca se había sentido tan parte del Norte, como aquel día.

 **N/A: ¡Gracias a quienes leen, a quienes dieron fav/follow, y a Nathaly Garcia! Probablemente terminaré este fanfic y será breve, pero será sólo del torneo de Harrenhal y no de lo que acontece después.**


End file.
